I'll be with you always
by galileogalileigallifrey
Summary: Edward dies. Bella is left to live enternity without him. Or is she? Rated T 'cause I'm a paranoid freak.
1. Prologue

**I'll be with you always**

Prologue

_She watched from across the field as the enemy striked her only love dead._

_She cried out in horror and flew to his side._

_Somehow, they had beat all odds. _

_They killed him without fire to broken limbs._

_They broke his dead unbeating heart._

_She fell on top of him crying tearless sobs._

_He looked up at her before he closed his eyes for the last time and said,_

_"I told you forever and I meant it. I'll be with you always."_

_With that said, his head fell down and he closed his eyes._

_She screamed in pain for her lost love. _

_She cried until her family came and pulled her off of his limp body._

_She thrashed and screamed until she finally broke down._

_She screamed to the heavens saying,_

_"You told me forever and you left me! How could you!"_

_Her family thought she truly hated him._

_But they had it all wrong._

_She would wait eternity for him. For she knew her love would once again _

_return._

A/N: The idea came to me. Tell me if you like it. I'm gonna write the first chapter in case anybody does want me to continue. Let me know! I need to know if it's worth continuing or not.


	2. Broken Heart

A/N: Okay. If you are reading this then obviously someone liked my idea/story and wanted me to continue. So here is the first chapter!

Chapter 1

Where was Edward? I really hated when he wouldn't tell me where he was going. Even now, when I was a vampire. He always felt the need to surprise me though I could tackle him until he tells me what he was doing. I heard a door open and in walked the pixie.

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Bella."

"You don't sound so happy as usual. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

Okay. Something was up. Alice was giving me these gloomy faces. I needed to figure out what happened. Especially if it involved Edward.

"Have you seen Edward?"

"Yeah. He said he would be right back. He had to settle something." Then her face went blank. I hated when it did that. It only meant one thing. She had a vision and who knows if it was bad or good.

"Alice? Is everything okay?" I was frantic. I needed to know what she saw.

"Bella. We need to go. Now."

"Why? What's the matter?"

She only had to say one word for me to come. "Edward."

We ran as fast as we possibly could. Then I saw it. The one thing that scared me more than Alice's shopping crazes.

James.

But it couldn't be, could it? He was dead! I remember faintly seeing him burn in the fire! But what scared me even more was who was in his deadly grip.

I tried my hardest to run and help him, but Alice held me back. I was fixing to rip her arm off when she pushed me to the side.

"Do you want James to see you?"

"I don't care. I'm a vampire now and I'm still a newborn so I'm stronger than him."

"He's not planning on hurting you that way. He was planning on . . ." Her voice trailed off but I had a pretty good idea what he was going to do.

I screamed and darted towards him Edward just looked at me with a look of plead telling me not to hurt myself. He looked more scared for me than himself. I stopped and my glare was averted to James. He took one look at me and smiled a sickly smile and started tearing Edward apart. I ran towards him and ripped him to pieces. Edward was already coming back together when he saw what I was doing. I quickly started a fire and as soon as I had ripped him to pieces, he put himself together.

"Now. Why would you want to hurt me? I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Yes you were. You were going to kill Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Well I have a different way to hurt Edward." He looked towards the flames and I realized what he was going to do. Before I could say anything He pushed me towards the flames. Little did James know that I had a shield around me. Actually I don't think anyone knew about it, not even me. Then I heard a sound that killed me to hear. It was Edward. He was screaming in pain. I ran out to see what James did to him so I could help him. I searched him over and over again but could see nothing wrong. He looked up at me and said, " I told you forever and I meant it. I'll be with you always." Then he was gone. Suddenly Alice was behind me.

"It's said that if a vampire loses their love but is not there to witness their death, they feel broken. But if they see their love die, they die of a broken heart." I placed my hand over his heart and slowly tore open his shirt to reveal his chest. There was a hole in his chest, right where his heart was.

"Why am I not dead? I was here to witness his death."

"Well, this has never really happened before. I guess since you didn't really die, you just feel lost and alone without him."

I didn't know what to do next. So I just screamed and cried until my family came to get me. Emmett and Jasper tried pulling me off his body, but I just held tighter. Eventually, someone had to grab hold of his body and pull on mine to get me off of him. They dragged me away and I just yelled at the heavens for taking him from me. But it came out as me yelling at him.

"You told me forever and you left me! How could you!" My family thought I hated him. But they had it all wrong. I still loved him. I was still _in _love with him.

I decided right then and there. I would wait for him. Even if that meant all eternity.

A/N: Okay. There's the first chapter. Sorry it's short and sorry I killed off Edward on the first chapter. But believe you me, it was for a good reason and a good purpose. (Hehe! I wonder if I confused anyone with the 'believe you me' thing up there. Where I'm from, some people actually say that. At least I do!)


	3. Those Eyes

A/N: Ok! Sorry, please don't kill me! And for anyone who is reading my other story and is waiting for the sequel for my one-shot, please be patient for me! I haven't found a lot of time to type and we just had a writing assessment today. . .so yeah! On with the chapter!

I've been waiting for 25 years for my one true love to come to me. I had faith we would meet again, but I resisted the urge to kill myself for him and him only. I've been through so many requests for a date and I finally gave in because I knew he would want me to move on. But the whole time, _he_ was on mind. I've now reached the point where it hurts to even think his name. Of course I'm still mourning his death, so I wear black. Esme is the only other one who mourned almost near as long as I do. She stopped a few years back. Yet, even if I dye my hair black and look like a complete emo or goth, I still attract guys. I don't seem to scare them one bit. I looked at the clock and realized I had to get ready for the first day of school at Forks High. We were back and it pained me more and the hole in my chest grew bigger.

"Bella. Come on. We need to head to school,"

"One minute, Alice. I'll be right down." I quickly grabbed my picture of Edward to put in my locker when I got one. I ran downstairs and climbed into Alice's Porsche. We arrived at school with the usual stares that never seemed to end. As soon as we were in the office, the woman behind the desk hurriedly showed us what we needed to know and ran to the principal because supposedly he was calling for her.

"But I don't hear him, you crazy bat."

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Well he didn't. And I should know 'cause I-" Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"I mean I have good hearing." We quickly scooted out of the office and we all turned to Emmett.

"Our first day here and you almost blow our secret!" I half whispered, half yelled.

"What secret?" I turned on my heels to tell the eavesdropper to mind their own business, but I immediately froze in my steps when I saw what he looked like. He had a perfect body, like a Greek god. _Just like his._ No! Don't think that! Never again! His arms were well toned and his hair was like his too. _Stop that! You'll just break down crying._ But then I saw his eyes and disappointment filled my face. They were a piercing emerald color. My face fell and I lost all hope. Jasper sensed this and placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "It'll be alright." I weakly nodded and walked off. I never wanted to see that boy again. He just made me give my hopes up for ever seeing my Edward again. I ran home and broke down crying at what I just thought. I slipped, somehow, into unconsciousness. When I woke up, it was probably a week later, I was staring straight into those piercing green eyes. Again.


	4. Great news

A/N: This is Edward's POV from kinda where Bella's POV picked up from. So . . . Read!

Edward's POV

For 25 years I have watched my Bella, my only _true _love suffer because I left her all those years back. She never stopped mourning for me. At least she _tried _to move on. I knew she thought I would come back to her, but I had been highly doubting it. I made a promise to be with her forever. But unfortunately I knew I couldn't be with her physically. The only good thing I got out of this was I got to be with my parent's. Bella was right. As I was saying, I had been doubting it, but then my mother told me the news yesterday why I was watching my favorite "channel". Bella.

"Edward. I have great news!"

"What is it mother?" Particularly, I wasn't interested in anything that didn't have to do with my being with Bella again.

"You get to go back to Earth!" My ears perked up and I moved my face away from Bella to face my mother. I looked at her in disbelief as she continued.

"You will go as your human self. You get a second chance! But if you are not changed before you save Bella from killing herself, which is somewhere in the next few months, you will have to come back. But you will not be with Bella." My heart clenched as she said this. Bella was going to kill herself soon. I had to convince her it's me and be changed, the only time I would actually prefer being changed back into my monster form.

"When do I go?"

"Tonight." My heart danced with joy. Tomorrow school started and I would be with Bella. I just hope she will believe it's me.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but I did give you two chapters in one day! The next chapter will also be in Edward's POV, starting the day school starts. REVIEW! O_o


	5. Memories lost

A/N: Thanks to each and everyone who reviewed! When I deleted my junk messages, I had about 4 messages from fan fiction that didn't have to do with my story (as in reviews, story alerts, and fave story). All I could say was Holy Freaking Crap. I never got that many alerts/reviews for one chapter! Well, here is chapter 3 (I think. . .not sure)

Edward's POV

I said my last farewells to my parents and the rest of my family before I left to go back to my one true love.

"Oh Edward. I'm going to miss you dearly." My mother said through tears. My father stepped up to me and stood there for what seemed the longest time before he finally yanked me into a bear hug the reminded me of Emmett. After we said good-bye, I walked towards the end and turned around.

"Someday we will meet again. I hope not so soon, but I do hope I see my family once more. But this time I'll bring someone with me." I turned back around and simply fell over the edge as my body started to turn to smoke so I would arrive safely in my new home, as a human.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, startled and confused. I looked at my surroundings thinking to myself, Where the heck am I? I walked to the mirror and saw my reflection. Everything looked the same as always. But something wasn't right. I glanced over myself again and my eye caught the difference. _My eyes._ Even though my memory was hazy, I distinctively remember having gold eyes. But these eyes were green. An emerald green, to be exact. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was back. I wasn't a vampire, I was _human._ I would finally get to be with my Bella. I was afraid that she would hurt even more when I walked in looking like myself. But then when she saw my eyes, her hopes would be crushed. As my thoughts raced around Bella, I quickly checked the clock. _6:45._ I panicked. It was my first day back and I was going to be late to school. I got dressed and ran to my car. A truck. A really old truck at that. Great. It's like our story was rewritten. This time I got to be the frail human and she the impenetrable vampire. I started my truck with a loud growling sound emitting from the engine. I went as fast as I could to the school. All so I could see my beloved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just registered and was swiftly walking down the hallway. I was in mid-stride to the main hall when I heard low voices. One in particular sounded angry. She was all but yelling at the top of her lungs at a bulky man. Then I caught something about a secret. I decided to step in and said, "What secret?"

The woman was now obviously furious. She turned on her heel and looked as if to yell at me, but instead she froze. A blonde male put a hand on her shoulder then said something to low for me to hear. She nodded weakly and left. I suddenly blanked out and saw my mother as if she were in my thoughts. She looked at me and sighed.

"Edward, dear, we have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, Bella doesn't believe that it could be you. At least that is what most of the angels are receiving. And rules clearly state th-"

"Wait. When did they make rules for something like this?"

"Actually quite a while ago. That's not the point. The rules state that is Bella isn't willing to believe you . . . well . . . you lose your memory. But your father and I are allowed to help guide you. I wish you the best of luck." I was now gaping. But before I had time to protest I was pulled out my thoughts and back to reality. I was back at home and I heard people talking downstairs. I crept down the stairs and listened to what the voices had to say.

"I don't know. How are we going to tell him without giving it away. You know the rules and-"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I know. We can't tell him. He has to figure this out on his own. But- Wait. I think he's listened." I sat there not wanting to be caught in the act and then finally decided to make my appearance.

I walked in and found my parents sitting at the table looking worried and relieved at the same time. They looked at me and my mother smiled. I had no idea what they were up to and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy lately. Plus I've been thinking about putting up new stories 'cause I just keep getting new ideas! I'm going to write a one-shot tonight and then post it. It'll be called Alice's vision. It's not a serious one-shot. Any one-shots that I'll do will mostly likely be for humorous purposes. Enjoy your. . . 4th chappie! (I think.)


	6. Hate and Love

A/N: So I feel sorry for Edward! His love won't believe and they have to learn the hard way. Oh well. . . On with the story!

Edward's POV

I knew I had to do something. I had been in school for a week and I still hadn't seen the strange girl who yelled at me the first day. For some odd reason I feel like I knew her. I just shook that thought off. There is no possible way I could know someone I just met. I decided to talk to one of her siblings. I approached Jasper and he winced. This seemed so normal, but I had no idea why or how.

"Hello Jasper. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Where has your sister been? She hasn't been at school lately."

"Bella? She just hasn't been feeling well."

"Oh. Well, can I come over and talk to her?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. . ." he trailed off.

"Please. I need to ask her something." This wasn't a lie. I wanted to know why she took a sudden disliking to me.

"Sure. Um. . . Just meet by Rosalie's car in a few minutes. School will be over soon anyway."

"Okay." I quickly went to my locker and seized my books and bag for school. I hurriedly sprinted to her car. As I neared it, I saw the whole family crowding around her car and Emmett's Jeep.

"Hello." I got 'Hello's' at different times and then someone muttered something that sounded like get in the car. I supposed it was Rosalie since she didn't like me as well as the others, excluding Bella.

"Are you ready? I mean, are you sure you want to see Bella?"

"Positive."

"Then let's get this show on the road!" I heard Emmett yell. They took of and in no time we were in front of their mansion like house. I hesitantly got out and they lead me in. Jasper and Alice headed up the stairs and I followed. We were soon standing outside of a familiar looking door. It looked like something I used to stare at when I needed time to think. I once again shook the thought of everything being so familiar, but when I entered the room everything just came back. Okay, not everything. But I did realize that I lived before and lived here. And by the looks of it, the new occupant of my room took to their liking of the way I had my room because everything looked exactly the same. Then I saw on my bed- I mean _their _bed_- _was Bella. She looked as if she was in coma and my mind started to panic as if I cared if she didn't come out of this state. Truth be told, I was terrified and I didn't know why. I moved closer so that I was now hovering over her figure. Just as I reached the still figure, the owner of the body's eyes shot open.

Bella's POV

I don't know what brought me out of this coma like state. But I had a feeling that before I opened my eyes that someone was leaning over me. In reflex, my eyes shot open only to see those piercing green eyes staring into my shimmering topaz ones. I begged silently for this nightmare to just be over already. Haven't I suffered enough? He looked at me quizzically and it was then I realized I must have been making strange faces to match my pleading in my head.

"Can you please just go so this nightmare will end already! It's hard enough I have to deal everyday without you, and now you have to haunt in some little fake dream? I thought you loved me." I whispered the last part so he couldn't hear me.

"This isn't a dream Bella. I think that something happened that I can't even explain." Jasper said with waves of calm and reassurance coming toward me. I just blocked them. I didn't want any help. I just wanted out of this living hell.

"Bella." Edward spoke silently as if he were afraid. "I have this feeling that you hate me. Why?"

I turned on Edward. "How dare you say that!" I growled. "I could never hate you. Not when you left me the first time and not when you left me the last time! I could never find it in my cold dead heart to hate you! Don't ever say that." Now I knew how Edward felt when I asked how could he love someone as plain as me. Except I was using too much force. So much it was scaring Edward.

"Bella, what do you mean when I left you? We've only known each other for a week and we only spent not even a day together. And did you say cold, dead heart?" My heart sank at his words. He didn't remember anything. Not us or the lives we shared before he died.

"Look", he spoke again, "I have this strange feeling I knew you. That I knew all of this at one point. But I don't remember a single trace of my previous life. I realize that I must have been given a second chance or something, but you have to help me."

I looked up at his soft, sad expression he wore on his face. "Okay. I'm going to help you remember your life. For both our sakes. But there's something you have to know." Jasper obviously knew what I was going to tell him and said so low that Edward wouldn't hear him, "You have to let him find out on his own." I just shook my head and replied, "He needs to know."

"What is it, Bella?"

"Edward, I'm a vampire. We all are."

A/N: Okay! YAY! New chapter! I'm trying to write the next few chapters but I'm going to leave a few days or more period to let reviews come in. I would also love if everyone who is reading this would give me their opinion on a new story matter. I have new ideas and I have three I really want to publish, but I don't know which to start first. Here's the summaries:

1st story: All human. Bella and Edward have a daughter that he doesn't know about. Then their daughter wants to her a new story. _Their _story. What happens when after the story is told she seeks out for her father to bring them back together? What tale entails after the story she always wanted to know is over and her hopes are high?

2nd story: Bella is the geeky shy kid who gets picked on by the hottest guy in school, Edward Cullen. What happens when they meet in a chat room but don't know who the other is. Then years later they meet again and they find out everything and screams are heard and endless tears fall. What will happen is what everyone wants to know.

3rd story: Grace just wanted to write new versions or change things for Twilight in her fanfiction stories. She then realizes that she is changing the whole course of the book when ahe writes a story where Bella didn't exsist but she did. Can she save the book and Edward abd Bella's relationship, (much to her displeasure.) before it's too late?

If you like a certain one, then say that certain one's number or one sentence to sum up the summary. If you like them all, then say which order you would like the stories to start. I'll probably try to finish one story before I start another. So please, PLEASE review!


	7. Remembering

A/N: So I only got one person to tell me which story idea they like best. Please tell me! I would like to know! I'm trying to write multiple chapters so I'll have them ready. Anyway. . . On with the story!

Edward's POV

I stared at her in disbelief. Vampires? How could anyone be vampires? They were always my favorite character from mythical beliefs, but how could they survive living in a human life? I must have voiced my thoughts because than Bella spoke.

"We don't burst into flames when we go in the sun, we sparkle. We survive on animals and a lot of the myths are just what they are. Myths."

"You don't attack humans?"

"No. Carlisle, our leader and once your adoptive father, chose this way of life. And we simply followed." I didn't know what to do. I looked at her, wanting to think this was one big lie, but oddly, it seemed so familiar.

"Hmm. Strange that you act just as I did."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I first found out what you were, I wasn't afraid, yet I was. I remember when you told me that you were expecting me to run out screaming, but I never did." I couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Why would I be worried that you would just run out screaming? You were the vampire." At this point, she drew in a deep breath that almost sounded like a sigh.

"Edward, you were the vampire." I know I couldn't believe what she said this time. _I was the vampire?_ How was that possible? If I was the vampire that meant Bella was the human and now she was a vampire. I would never let her become a monster! How could anyone do that to someone like Bella?

"But then why are you vampire? I would never let you become one. I would want you to live a human life!" She laughed at what I had just said. "What's so funny?"

"That's what you would tell me every time I asked to be changed. You _were _reluctant, but when we got married when I was 18, you changed me after our honeymoon. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"It's starting to. What happened prior to our wedding?" She winced as if just thinking about it hurt, which I'm pretty sure it did. "Bella," I said with a growl, "What happened?"

"Edward, you left me, werewolves became my friends, and Victoria tried to kill me."

Bella POV

I waited for his reaction. Then a heard a low growling sound emit from his throat. I hadn't expected that. But maybe he remembered our lives now! I silently prayed as I asked him.

"Does that mean you remember?"

"I only remember certain things such as werewolves as our enemies and Victoria. But what hurts most is to hear that I left you to fend for yourself."

"Even when you don't remember everything, you still beat yourself up for that! Edward, you only left because you thought I would be safer if you weren't near me. You thought your family was imposing danger to me when I was already a danger magnet as it was! Please don't blame yourself."

"I was stupid to even think to do that." He hung his head low as he finished.

"You didn't know. I don't blame you and I never did."

"What happened? What caused me to believe that if I left you would be safer?"

"James, Victoria's mate, was a tracker. He wanted to kill me and he nearly succeeded. Then on my 18th birthday, I got a paper cut. It threw Jasper into a frenzy-" I looked to see Jasper had left the room- "And this worried you even more. You said good-bye to me a week later and I was left in the woods. I don't know how long I stayed there, but someone finally found me. I was a zombie for 3 months and than I learned about werewolves. Jacob taught me how to ride motorcycles. I was thrilled because I would hear your voice again." He stopped wincing long to look at me with puzzled look. "I realized earlier that every time I was in danger, I could hear your voice." He again began wincing. "Jake promised to take me cliff diving but he was busy so I jumped by myself. He saved me just in time, brought me home, and Alice was at my house and thought I died. Rosalie heard and told you. You didn't want to live in world where I didn't exist, so you tried to commit suicide by going to the Volturi. We barely made it and we saved you from dying." I finished and looked at him. He looked back.

"Does anything sound familiar?"

"The Volturi does and I have the faintest memory of going to them."

"Well we're getting somewhere at least."

"Now if we could just get there all the way." he muttered.

"I agree. But for now, let's not stress over it. Just relax and take your time to remember. Be the teenager you never got to be." I smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "I don't think I'll ever have it in me to act like the teenagers today." I heard everybody chuckle at what he had just said and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"It's just that even when you're reborn, you act just the same." I said with another laugh.

"So I amuse you, do I?" he said with a flirtatious smile.

"Why yes you do. Now if you don't mind, I'm going downstairs." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Now I wouldn't do that if I were you." I add my own little smile. "I am the vampire in this story." With that, I turned and ran out, leaving behind a very confused Edward.

A/N: Viola! Don't worry! She was just being flirty with him! It's kinda getting sweet, but they still have many rough times to get through. Like his memory and loads of other good stuff. Hope you liked it!


	8. Blackness

A/N: Sorry you had to wait so long! I was looking at my last chapter and when I saw when I last updated all I could say was, "Holy crap!" So with that said. . . .On with the story!

Edward POV

I looked around in confusion. Wasn't Bella here a second ago? Then memories flooded my mind. They were ones of Bella and I practically flying, due to the fact _I _was running so fast. I then realized that Bella must have incredible speed in order for her to get away so fast. I headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Bella? Are you there?" I heard a small noise behind me and I quickly turned towards it. "Whose there?" There was a small cackle that almost frightened me, but I recognized that laugh.

"Emmett. Stop. I may not remember everything but I do remember you're little "evil" laugh."

"You're no fun." He gave me a pout and then it turned into a wide smile.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I was getting creeped out.

"I'm just happy that you're a human. Now I can pull pranks on you since you don't have super strength, speed, and you can't read minds."

"I didn't know I could read minds. Does every vampire have some sort of special ability."

"No. Sometimes they just have a certain quality. It usually determined based on your human life."

"Oh. So I must have been able to read people easily or something like that. I mean, that's what basically happens during mind reading. You hear their most intimate thoughts and feelings towards other subjects."

"Dang Edward! Do you have to make _everything _boring?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"Um, yeah. I think she went outside."

"Thanks."

"No prob., bob." I gave him a strange look and went outside. As I got further towards the woods, where I assumed Bella would be, I heard a gentle sobbing. I listened closely so I could find it's source. I quickly find which direction it was coming from and walked to it. As I got closer the sobs became more pronounced. When I reached them I saw Bella curled up on the ground, making the sobs I had heard earlier. I immediately ran to her side.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" Her body gave a horrible shake and she turned her back towards me.

"Bella, please tell me what the problem is, so I can help you." She turned to face me and she broke into more sobs. It was a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"E-Edward, w-w-what if you never r-remember? W-what h-h-happens then?" She resumed sobbing and I held her trying to soothe her.

"Bella, it'll be alright. Don't worry, we'll find a way." I was on the verge of tears but I knew I had to be stronger for Bella right now. Her well fare was the only thing important to me at this moment. Nothing else existed except Bella and I. I sat there for a few moments when blackness clouded my eyes. I could hear Bella calling my name but I couldn't respond to her frantic calls. I watched as pictures of Bella and I dominated the darkness. I saw my family and my past. I eternally gaped at these. They were so familiar, yet I couldn't recall these memories. But I was elated to be halfway there to remembering my past. Bella quickly came into my view and I could tell she was panicking.

"Edward! Are you alright?" She hugged onto me and all I could do was nod.

"Edward?" She had pulled out the hug and was looking at me with a confused look.

"I'm okay. Really, I am. It's just. . ." To be honest I couldn't find the words to describe what I had just witnessed.

"It's just what, Edward? What happened? You were out for hours!" Hours? It only seemed like a few minutes to me. It was then I recognized my surroundings. Apparently Bella had brought me back home. How she got in here without here parents questioning how she could carry me, I don't know.

"Bella, how did you get me here?"

"I carried you. Why?"

"My parents! That's why!"

"Oh." she said feebly. "No problem. They know." Her voice was stronger, flowing with confidence.

"What do you mean they know?"

"Exactly what I said. They know."

"They know what Bella?" I was getting annoyed that she wouldn't give me a straight answer.

"They know about us."

"Us what?"

"Us. . . As once being and currently being vampires."

"What! You're not allowed to tell them about vampires!"

"I told you." She had a smile on her face for some reason and it was confusing me.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You remembered more!"

"I know. When I blacked out I saw something similar to visions of us and our family. Well, technically they were from the past, but anyway. . ."

"Come on. Your parents want to talk to you." She grabbed my hand before I could object. Once downstairs, my parents came and greeted us.

"Mother, father, Bella says you know about. . . us."

"Of course we do!" I looked at my mother. How could they know this. I assumed Bella didn't tell them, but I couldn't be sure.

"I mean vampires, not our relationship."

"That's what I was talking about."

"How do you know?"

"Well, we are your parents from your first life. We talked before you were sent back and right when you lost your memory." I just gaped at her.

A/N: Sucky way to end a chapter but I got tired of trying to come up with ideas and plus I got to take a shower or I have to take one in the morning. Ugh. Not gonna let that happen. I'm sleeping as late as possible.


	9. Unexpected Visitors

A/N: Okay. I feel like I've been holding this story too long. I know, it may not have been incredibly long, but I feel like it's been years since I last updated. I feel bad saying this, but do I have to threaten you? I want reviews so I know what you want to see in future chapters! Please don't make me hold the chapters for ransom! I hate doing that but I need to know what you think about it and what needs improving or what you liked. So please review. L

Edward POV

"What do you mean? Are you trying to be funny? There's other ways to do that! I don't know, you could throw water balloons or something at me! Or unscrew the salt lid so it comes pouring over my food. . ." Bella cut me off by putting a finger to my lip. Apparently I was rambling on and on.

"Sweetie, we were sent with you to make sure your task was completed."

"Which is?"

"To make sure Bella remembers you and changes you. But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"Well, see the thing is, you were supposed to have your memory back when Bella accepted you as her love that has come back for her." I looked at Bella as if I was searching for doubt in her expressions. When she saw me she gave me a look that burned.

"Don't you even dare think that! Of course I believe it's you! Something must have gone wrong." She turned to my mother and father.

"Father. What do you have to say about this?"

"I'm not quite sure what I think. But maybe, just maybe, Edward doesn't believe he's really himself." Everyone looked at me and I crouched under their stare.

"What do you mean, I don't believe I'm myself? That my inner vampire soul won't accept this?"

"Well, yes."

"What are we going to do! I don't even remember everything and it doesn't help that I have a stubborn vampire soul!"

"I don't know what needs to take place to get through your inner soul, but it needs to happen fast."

"Why?"

"Your time limit is running out."

"What time limit?"

"Bella. She can't take it any longer. You have to save Bella from killing herself." I turned to Bella, who I just realized that her hair was her natural color, and looked straight into her dead eyes.

"Bella," I whispered, "Why?" She looked at me as if the answer was obvious and I had gone mad.

"Why? Why? Because your life is running out! I'll never have you. You're probably just some figment of my imagination! Great! I've gone mad!" I grabbed hold of her shoulders and made her look me in the eyes.

"Bella, You won't die. I won't let you. I'm going to convince myself to remember. I'll do whatever it takes. Just don't die." She looked at me for one long minute before she finally spoke.

"Too late." There were loud noises and the doors were being forced open. Bella was limp in my hands but thankfully not dead. She was still breathing that unnecessary breath.

"Give her to me Edward!" I looked to see my mother standing beside me, yelling over the noise. I knew she would be safer if I gave her to my mother so I handed her limp body to her.

"Run Edward! I'll make sure she's okay." I nodded my head and made a sharp turn right into the one and only Aro.

A/N: Okay. Don't know what chapter that was but viola! I won't threaten you this time but if I don't get feedback I'll be forced to. So please. For the story?


	10. Sick Twisted Smile

A/N: W.O.W. I got more reviews than I usually get in a day, let alone within a hour! I won't hold the next update for ransom but please don't stop! Needs don't vanish after one dose of medicine! Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I'm glad to see that nobody's happy to see the Volturi! And thx for all the reviewers! You're awesome!

Edward POV

I looked at my only fear at the moment. How could one being be so intimidating? He gave a small chuckle that sent shivers up my spine and proceeded to speak.

"Now Edward. I hope you remember me." I straighten up and the sincerity in his voice, even if it was false.

"Of course I do. Aro." I tensed up as he gave another chuckle and he gave me a grin that would scare a killer. _Like me. _Shut up! I will _not_ speak like that!

"Good. Then I would think you would remember my previous offer." Of course I remembered. How does one not recall an offer to join forces with the people who go against your lifestyle. It's hard to forget and I don't have all of my memory.

"So?"

"Will you accept?"

"I would never join you." I said with a sneer.

"Then the only thing I can do is kill you."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? No, I guess you wouldn't. What with your memory being gone."

"How do you know about that? I never told you!"

"Don't you recall that I can see into thoughts like you can."

"Yes I do. But I also recall that you have to be in contact with the person. We aren't in contact."

"So. You remember one thing. Like that's going to help." He gave a blood curling laugh and I just stared.

"It might. You never know how much I remember just by hearing things."

"Well, then we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen." He smiled at me and seconds later, two other vampires were at my side. I assumed they were Marcus and Caius.

"Hello Marcus. Caius." They looked at each other in surprise and returned their gazes to Aro.

"He remembers us? He's not supposed to remember anything!" Caius was now glaring at Aro while Marcus continued to look extremely bored.

"His memory is selective. Let's just say there's a part of him that just doesn't want to grasp the truth." With every word he said. His leering glare grew closer to my face. His sick twisted smile was curling up faster into a wider smile. The only thing I could do, seeing as I wasn't like them, was stare. He had me trapped, just like he always wanted. I was about to speak, to let him know I give up when, through all the smoke, I saw six figures heading towards us. I immediately recognized them as my family. I watched as Carlisle came up to Marcus and Caius and look them straight in the eye.

"Put Edward down. Now." His voice was firm but showed no sign of hostility. They dropped me and I glared at them for the sudden meeting with the floor.

"Alice. Please come here." She ran to Carlisle's side and looked at me, helped me up and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Edward," she whispered, "You have to remember." I noticed that she was now dry sobbing and I released her and gave her a reassuring smile. Though the smile did no luck in reassuring me.

A/N: There's chapter 10, I think. I hoped you liked it! The update was quicker than usual but it's not very long. I'm trying to get another chapter done for this story and another story. So please have mercy on me! Like I said, I won't hold it for ransom, but I don't want it to stop! I have no clue what's going to happen next (yet) and it would be awesome to see what you think should happen. So, please review! Thanks!


	11. The Prophecy

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I don't really know what to say except please don't stop reviewing! You've been awesome so far and I'd like to thank those who did review. I can't put your names due to the fact that I can't access the internet right now, let alone Yahoo. So. . . Here's chapter 11, I think. I can't ever keep up with the chapters.

Edward POV

"Edward. Please come here." I stepped forward almost by impulse.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"I need you to stay with us during this. I'm sorry but you can not go to Bella right now. It is important you stay with us."

"Of course." Carlisle turned towards Aro.

"Aro, I demand you tell me how you know that Edward has lost his memory."

"I've been watching my dear friend."

"Don't say that. I know very well that you've been busy since you lost control over that newborn last month. You've been busy ever since."

"So? Do you honestly think that I would tell you how I know?"

"You would if you know what's good for you." He laughed and my insides were curling again.

"I don't think you could win. It's the whole guard against you and your family."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about us. I would be worrying about yourself."

"Why? Do you have some kind of army against me?"

"You could say that."

"Army of who?" He gave a loud cackle. "The guard is trained and prepared. You just have whoever you could find."

"Aro. So blind to everything. You worry too much on ruling when you should be worrying about your forces. When you would do anything to have a devoted guard, your guard was plotting against you." Aro rounded on his heels and faced Marcus and Caius.

"Is this true?" He practically bellowed his demand.

"I know nothing of this sir." Caius was now bowing at his feet and kissing the ground before him.

"Stop Caius. You don't have to be loyal to him anymore!" Everybody looked to see who had spoken. All eyes pointed on Marcus. Marcus, the very same who mourned day and night and barely acknowledge anything.

"But I was always loyal to him! I was gaining your trust this whole time! I was going to backfire it on you when I had the chance. Tell Aro everything!"

"Please! Can we deal with this another time! I want to know how Aro knew about Edward!"

"Oh, you want to know, do you. I'll tell you. I'll tell you the whole story."

"Go ahead. Tell us the story Aro."

"There's a prophecy. And I was terrified by it. It was said there was to be a young vampire who was lost because he had not found love. When I heard that part, I thought it could be anybody. But then as time progressed and Edward found Bella, I looked at the next part. The vampire was to find love. With a human. He would do anything to keep her alive. He would refuse to take away her mortality. Then I just thought that it couldn't be Edward. The prophecy could just be made up. But then the day Edward came to me begging to be killed, I knew it wasn't a hoax, for the next part was the now aged vampire would believe his love is dead and would beg to be killed. I knew this was no coincidence. I looked to the end. They would be wed and she would be changed. They had defeat all odds. Except one. She was going to pregnant. Pregnant with the one thing, once joined with it's family, that could and would destroy the whole guard. So I killed him. Why not kill Bella you ask? Because I knew there was no way. She didn't know it at the time, but she had a shield to protect her. She was already pregnant but no one knew it. She was the only one. When Edward was killed the child showed no intent on growing. I figured that this was over. I later learned that it refused to be born into a world without a father. It would wait, just like it's mother, for him. Then I heard that Edward was given a second chance. So I took it to drastic measures. I erased his memory. I created a reason to supply to his mother why he was losing his memory, but Bella believed it was him. Deep down she really did. She just wasn't going to let her stubborn self really believe. But when she accepted this I had to make sure there was another reason why he wouldn't remember. I saw you came up with the idea he was being stubborn. The real reason is because of me. I was the one would brought James back to kill Edward. I was the one to erase Edward's memory. Very simple really. I have someone on the guard who could fulfill this request. Anna, please come here." A young girl that couldn't be older than eleven came out.

"But I thought you weren't allowing children to become vampires!" I almost shouted this.

"She had the potential I was looking for. I knew she would be useful. Not only can she erase memory, but she can revive it and transport people from us. See how useful this is? I can easily alternate their memory and then send them away. Very useful, especially when she combines these abilities to use them on individuals such as Edward."

"Yes, but there's something you weren't counting on Aro."

"And that would be?"

"That Anna's our ally. She's been on our side since the beginning."

I was infuriated now. If she had been on our side the whole time, why hadn't they revived my memory yet? I apparently voiced my thoughts because soon Carlisle spoke again.

"Edward, you always had your memory. It really was due to your vampire soul"

"Great. Now how am I going to get my memory back?"

"I'm not sure but there's something we need to do first."

"Which is?"

"Take out Aro and anyone loyal to him."

A/N: There's chapter 11. Ha! Anna's my little sister! She really is evil though. J/K! But I made her one of the good guys disguised as a bad guy.I have to work on a ton of other things right now. I have another story in the works and I have this one. Plus I'm working on other stories. So. . . I sorry if it's a while before I update. Remember to review! For me? If not for me, do it for the story. :)


	12. Memory Revived

A/N: Okay! Here's chapter. . . I lost count. I'll see when I post this chapter. See, the thing is, I already had this ready. So by now, this chapter could have been saved on my laptop for maybe a week or two. Same for the rest, up until I decide I'm bored and go do something else. But I want to say please don't stop reviewing! You guys are awesome! For anyone who has reviewed (because I don't know how many people have reviewed yet!), thank you! So, let's go to the story!

Edward POV

It all happened so fast. One second Carlisle was talking to me. The next, well, let's say that everyone was upon each other. I was told by someone in the bustle to leaveand find Bella and my mother. I quickly complied and left to save myself and Bella. I had a feeling she would be awake soon. For some reason I felt like I was being drawn to Bella's house. It didn't take long before I was standing in front of the door to my old room. I opened the door and quietly walked in. There, lying on the bed looking as peaceful as ever, was my Bella. I sat down by her side and examined her face. She wore a pained expression that seemed to screw up every time I got closer. I don't know how long I sat there but I felt strange. This was exactly what happened two days ago. It seemed so far away. Then I heard the door creak but I didn't bother seeing who it was. The only thing that mattered to me right now was lying in the bed, quietly contemplating death.

"Son, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"She'll be alright. She's just sleeping."

"How? How do we know she'll be alright? How does anyone know whether she's going to kill herself or not? We don't! No one knows. Except Bella." I turned back to face Bella and was overwhelmed by tears. I wasn't going to stop them. There was no point. I could cry countless tears, but they would never save Bella.

"Edward. Please don't act like this."

"No. It doesn't matter. I'm never going to accept that I'm Edward. I remember what I was like when I was a vampire. I was stubborn. I wasn't going to change Bella. I wanted her to live a long human life. Get married, have children and die. But not this way. I wanted her to die of a natural death."

"Do you still want her to die?" My mother was now whispering, as if she was afraid I would burst into sudden rage at any moment.

"No. I want her to live. But that's not what she wants. She doesn't want me anymore."

"No. She doesn't want you to not know who you are. She just wants you to remember your life with her and everything the both of you went through. You just have to make yourself accept this. I don't know how you're going to do that, but you have to. Not for you, but for Bella." I was speechless. What _was _I supposed to do? Maybe it would just come to me. But right now I was only worried about Bella. She started to stir and my attention snapped back to her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Her eyes were barely opening when she nodded.

"Where am I?"

"You're at home. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Edward. I'm just fine. Where's the rest of the family?"

"They're taking care of something right now."

"Are they alright? Do they need my help? I have to go to them!" Bella started getting out of bed, but I just pushed her back down.

"Bella. You need to lie down."

"Why? I fell just fine!"

"Bella. Please, for me?" She looked at me, sighed and lied back down.

"Edward, what happened?"

"When the Volturi came, I guess you passed out."

"What happened after that?"

"Aro explained a few things and when I left they were all attacking Aro and any of his followers."

"Now what?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I have to remember everything, but it's really hard."

"How? All you have to do is believe that you are you!"

"Bella. Please stop yelling." I was trying to keep my voice calm but Bella was making that hard for me.

"Why? Why should I do anything anymore? Huh Edward? Give me one reason!"

"Because I love you. And I know deep down you believe that this is really me. Don't say you don't because I know you do. Aro proved that for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Aro told me the prophecy. He told us _everything_."

"Oh."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't want children and I was going to leave soon anyway. That way I wouldn't be a burden on you to keep your child."

"Bella, I wouldn't care. If the child was yours, there's no way I couldn't love it. You didn't have to run away from your fears."

"I know. But I was terrified. But to hear that you love me even after this, it changes everything." The next few seconds, I couldn't quite decipher. It was like my whole world was spinning and I couldn't stop it. Images were blurred and I had a massive headache. It felt like someone was pounding on my forehead. It may have been minutes, hours, or days before everything became clear again. The first thing that came into my line of vision was a very frantic Bella.

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?" I closed my eyes as quickly as I opened them. The light was shining bright, so I figured I must have been out for a while.

"Bella. I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I opened my eyes again and Bella gasped.

"What is it Bella? Is something wrong?"

"No Edward. It's just. . . Oh Edward!" She sprang onto me and caught me by surprise.

"Bella! Please tell me what made you so happy all of a sudden."

"Edward." She grabbed a mirror. "Look!" I gasped too. What I saw was me. But this wasn't the same person that I had seen in the mirror for over a week. This person looked exactly like me except for one thing. He had gold eyes.

"Bella. What does this mean?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that you're back! Oh Edward!"

"Carlisle. Please come here." Not only did Carlisle come, but the whole family. They all had the same reaction. Stare and gasp.

"Edward. Answer this question. When were you born and how did you die?"

"I was born June 20, 1901 and I died in 1918 from the Spanish Influenza."

Carlisle turned to the Bella.

"I think he has his memory back." Bella hugged Carlisle and the rest of the family came up to me. Everyone seemed happy, even Rosalie.

"I'm so glad you're back! It just wasn't the same without your beautiful music filling the house!" Esme hugged me again and turned to talk to Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett both came up and patted me on the back.

"Good to have you back! Now I have someone to annoy again!"

"I would stay away from him. He's been really annoying over the last quarter of a century."

"I'll watch out for that. And I know. I've been watching for the last 25 years." Jasper laughed and walked over to where Emmett was. Probably to calm him down. Alice and Rosalie came up. Rosalie just gave me a hug and went over to Emmett, but Alice wouldn't let go.

"Alice. Please let go of me."

"I'm sorry! I'm just so glad to have the real you back!"

"I get it! Now could you release me from your grip?"

"Sure. Hey everybody. Let's just leave Bella alone with Edward. They have some talking to do." Alice winked at me as she exited the room.

"Bella."

"Yes Edward?"

"What are we going to do?" She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea."

A/N: THE END! J/K! But that was the last chapter, except for the epilogue. I don't know if I want to have a sequel, so anyone who wants to see a sequel, tell me! Please! The epilogue is the only thing left! Unless there's a sequel. . . So please review!


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Okay! The story's epilogue is finally here! Well to me this is more like a preview. But anyway. . . So. . . I really don't know what to say. Hmm. . . You've all been really great! Thanks for the reviews! Um. . . Yeah, how about we just go to the epilogue/preview.

Bella POV

"Bella, we're going out to hunt. Alice and Emmett will be with you."

"Okay Edward. Happy hunting!"

"Bella, are you sure you'll be alright? I mean, we don't know when the baby is coming and-"

"Edward. Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. I have Alice with me."

"Hey! What about me?" Emmett had just bounded in the living room when I said that.

"And Emmett. But I guess that wouldn't reassure you, would it?" Edward came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Not really." I could feel the smile in his voice and the coolness in the way he spoke sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry." I pulled my face towards his and kissed him. He was caught by surprise but quickly responded.

"Now, I think you need to go hunt." He smiled at me and nodded. He gave me a quick kiss and left.

"Yes! Now it's time to have some fun!"

"No. Now's the time to rest because I know you and Alice are going to make me wish I was never changed."

"Oh you know us too well." Emmett started dabbing his eyes and acted like he just won an award.

"Now can you go. I would like to rest before I have to play Bella Barbie or stop you from doing something stupid."

"Whatever." He smiled at me and left me to my "nap". I lied back down and looked up at the ceiling. Wow. This past quarter of a century has been really interesting. I lose my husband and my child, husband is reborn then loses memory. Then he regains his memory, _our _child decides to finally show itself and now. Now I'm resting waiting for our child to be born and waiting for a big explosion. But I have a good idea the explosion is going to come first.

_**BOOM!**_

See? What did I tell you?

A/N: There's the epilogue/preview! Hope you liked it! J Oh and review!


End file.
